1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motion toy shaped like a relatively small animal such as a rabbit, mouse, or squirrel which can be cuddled and made to act in a predetermined manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of motion toys shaped like animals have been proposed, most of them contain a driving mechanism for driving moving parts and batteries for supplying power to the driving mechanism. A toy thus constructed can be made to walk, nod, mew, way its tail, and so on.
For this reason, the whole body of the toy is covered with a covering to give it the feel of an animal externally. However, because a hard frame containing the driving mechanism and battery is covered by only a thin covering, the toy feels hard to the touch and does not give the soft impression of an animal when held. Moreover, the total size of the toy is inevitably large because of the battery case holding the battery; it is extremely difficult to make a small toy which can mimic the motions of a small animal or a baby thereof.